


Fate Blinked

by MoonFire1



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon What Canon, I reject your canon and substitute my own, Nick Fury is an idiot, RPF, say no to HYDRA cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: “This is the future.”“Yes.”“And somehow, you’re friends with the President.”“Don’t ask me, Buck. I don’t understand it either.”





	Fate Blinked

**Author's Note:**

> Screw canon. And screw reality. I far enjoy playing the 'What-If' game more. :)

“Please explain why you kept the discovery of Captain Rogers from my attention.” The sentence was spoken politely, but Nick Fury chose not to deceive himself. The undercurrents present would be more than enough to cause sweat to bead on the forehead of a lesser man.

He refused to call shifting his weight from one foot to the other fidgeting, at least in the recesses of his own mind. “Security,” he answered succinctly. “Until I could be certain---”

“—you are going to lecture _me_ on matters of national security?” The tone remained mild but Nick shut his mouth with impunity.

Barack Obama was many things. Husband, father of two wonderful daughters. Constitutional lawyer, former Senator, and current President of the United States. Many things indeed, but he was no fool.

"The World Security Council --"

"--is not recognized by the United Nations _or_   the United States. I would hate to think that you were cavorting with entities that maintain their own securities by underhanded or terrorist means." Several buttons were pressed. Information flashed before Fury's eyes -- long enough for him to breathe in sharply. He had not known the truth -- Obama understood that much. But he would not be permitted to mold policy in his own image. 

A small signal and several men surrounded Fury. “I’m rather concerned with the lack of oversight that has been given to you and by extension, the agency you represent. Captain Rogers is not your novelty to hide from the world, nor is protecting the world solely your domain.” The President took a seat behind his desk as Fury was escorted out.

~             ~             ~             ~

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President.” Captain Steve Rogers looked as well as could reasonably be expected – which is to say, emotionally wrecked. Not that such signs were easily visible to the uninformed, but the President was more than acquainted with many military veterans.

“Please believe me when I say that the pleasure, and the honor, is all mine.” Obama shook Rogers’ hand and gestured for him to take a seat. “I can’t begin to comprehend what you have been through. The decisions made to keep you sequestered – “his mouth twitched slightly, as though the words tasted bad, “—were assuredly not mine.”

“Of course, sir.” Rogers nodded crisply. “How can I be of service?”

“Oh no.” Obama shook his head. “The only service you’ll be engaging in will be in adjusting to what has happened to you – and don’t tell me that you’re fine with no ill effects. People lie to me day in and day out and I’d rather not hear it from you.”

A small laugh was startled out of Rogers. “Fair enough.” He brightened. “Did Mr. Fury discuss the Tesseract with you, by any chance?”

~             ~             ~             ~

Fury would NOT enjoy much of his forcible retirement, but he didn’t have much of a leg to stand on. Not recognizing Hydra’s infestation, hiding pertinent information from someone who truly should have had it, inviting in an intergalactic-interdimensional invasion force over technology that wasn’t understood wouldn’t leave many with any faith in his decision-making skills.

The Winter Soldiers were discovered. Obama gladly stepped back and allowed Captain Rogers free reign for delving out punishment for the atrocities suffered by so many, not the least being his dearest friend. The reunification of Sergeant Barnes with his Captain was almost enough to soften bipartisan attitudes toward appropriate treatment of prisoners of war and returning veterans. Bipartisan political games couldn't hold up forever against the turning tide of public opinion and disgust.

_You demanded **everything** from us, up to and including our lives. You received everything from us, and yet it's too damned much for you to give something in return?_

The legislation that was subsequently passed didn't carry Rogers or Barnes' names, but the swift strokes of President Obama's pen signing the new policies into law were just as satisfying.

~             ~             ~             ~

“Mr. President – what about these new insights that point to Captain Rogers’ HYDRA-ties—“

“—do you ACTUALLY want me to dignify that with a reply, or shall I give Captain Rogers' your information for his defamation lawsuits?”

"---of course we're not seeking anything of the sort but---"

~             ~             ~             ~

“This is the future.”

“Yes.”

“And somehow, you’re friends with the President.”

“Don’t ask me, Buck. I don’t understand it either.”

//end//


End file.
